


Being Stabbed In The Heart Doesn't Hurt Anymore

by cjg



Series: Much Much Later [10]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: 1/5 Quarter Elves, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Married Couple, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 16:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16814260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjg/pseuds/cjg
Summary: The one where Vex finds Percy surrounded - swords drawn, but everyone is fine in the endOrThe one where Vex stumbles upon Percy on the ground laughing over a children's battle fought with wooden play swords.





	Being Stabbed In The Heart Doesn't Hurt Anymore

There’s nothing fighting and killing dragons and gods could have done to prepare her for what she sees when she turns the corner into Sun Tree Square. It's surprising and strange. Altogether an interesting scene.

Her husband, letting himself be struck by three assailants and their wooden play swords. Boys really, the oldest couldn’t be more than ten. She watches as Percy very obviously pretends to fall to the street dropping his own matching wooden sword. 

The laughter from the group is audible from their distance across the square.

Rushing over to join in the fun, she watches as the three boys notice her, their eyes going wide, almost fearful as if they are worried they'll get into trouble for what they've done.

Upon reaching Percy's side she looks down at him on the ground then up at the boys, "You rogues, why would you stab my husband?" she can't even get that out without giggling.

The three boys look at her each confused then share looks between each other before the youngest one begins to say, "Lady Vex'ahlia we didn’t really…"

Cutting him off as dramatically as possible "No, please it matters not. Let me join him." She can hear Percy laughing from beside her.

The oldest boy seems to understand first then the boy furthest away begins to realize what is happening but the youngest and closest still doesn't. 

Stepping closer to the group, she lifts the wooden sword of the boy and brings it up with a hand, “This is the part where you stab me too. Just be careful," indicating her small but visible bump.

The boy's grin is so large once he understands. Nodding he takes his sword and very gently lifts it, so it's in line with her heart. Then he presses the point into her with little to no force.

"Straight through my heart. Good aim,” she says between laughs which makes the boys begin to laugh again. Stepping backward a few steps and kneeling slowly, pretending to be in pain she lays down next to Percy, making eye contact for the first time since this started. He's laughing so hard.

Reaching a hand over to Percy, he stills at the contract, "I will see you soon my love."

It takes a moment but Percy does bring his hand up to hold hers while still laughing. 

"How did this happen?" she whispers to him once he’s calmed and as the three boys continue to laugh.

He shakes his head, "I honestly couldn’t tell you. One moment I was walking home and the next…"

“You were waylaid into a battle with wooden swords," she guesses gesturing to the wooden sword that's still under him.

He grins, "They at least asked me first." 

“Lady Vex’ahlia, Lord Percival you can get up,” the oldest boys suggests, walking up closer to them. 

Sitting up, Percy keeps hold of her hand in a sweet attempt to keep the contact between them, a want that is mutual.

Turning towards the boys again, she passes the sword that was under Percy, to the boy who’s closest, as Percy says, “Boys, you should get home for dinner.”

They nod, but the youngest still looks unsure, “Lord Percival please tell her that we didn’t hurt you really.”

“I’m fine Vex,” he says with a smile on his face, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles. 

Turning toward the boys to reassure them that everything is fine she can’t keep in the giggles, “Thank you for not seriously harming him.” 

Percy gently squeezes her hand three times, a gesture she returns while still looking at the boys, “If I were to kiss him would you be grossed out?”

From their faces she can tell that the answer is a resounding yes, “I’ll wait for you to leave then.”

“Goodbye,” she calls after them as they turn to leave, running south through the square and not looking back.

Once the boys are far enough away from them, her attention shifts to her husband beside her, “Hello darling,” she whispers it into his ear as she leans in closer.

Grabbing onto the front of his coat with her free hand, she guides him into a searing kiss — one that is altogether far too passionate and lasts for much too long for such a public place, but that's never stopped them before, and it doesn't now.

The kiss does end, she breaks the contact and a breathless, "Thank you," leaks from his mouth. 

Gathering herself more quickly than he does, she's gotten to her feet before he recovers.

While dusting herself off she looks around, and it seems whatever audience they could have had has moved on, no one seems to be paying attention. 

It’s a good thing, especially when Percy gets to his knees and kisses the middle of her belly. 

Lifting his chin so she can see his face. He’s easy to read, his love unmistakable on his face. 

“Are we walking the same way?” he asks as he gets to his feet. His hands find her waist and he just holds her.

Leaning into him she nods against his shoulder. “I do think that we are, husband."

“May I escort you home?” he asks after a minute as he untangles himself and offers her his arm to take.

Wrapping her hand around it, she doesn’t wait for him to start walking, taking the lead before he can. She sets off in the direction of home with Percy beside her, both of them none the worse for their battle in the square.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos greatly appreciated.


End file.
